


OUATDrabble Challenge (Killian)

by Astralaria



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, OUATDrabbles, challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralaria/pseuds/Astralaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm taking part in OUATDrabbles' Post Episode Drabble Challenge for season 5 where I'm writing for Killian. All entries will be collected together here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Too Quiet

**It's Too Quiet**  
_(5.01 The Dark Swan)_

It's too quiet.  


The silence envelops Killian's mind as he sways lightly from one foot to the other, eyes searching the blackness swirling in her wake. All the elation of finding her again, the hope of saving her from the darkness  _together_  as they'd walked into Camelot hand in hand begins to drain away.

Somewhere deep inside, he berates himself for having dared believe he could save her in the first place. He wants to scream against the silence that follows, destroy everything in the diner where they'd shared happy memories, but he cannot move.

It's too quiet and in the stillness, Killian hears his own heart break.


	2. Drink The Pain Away

**Drink The Pain Away  
** _(5.02 The Price)_

Charming eyes him watchfully he notes, pausing in the doorway to Granny's and it's almost enough to make him turn on his heel and leave. Every instinct is pulling him in the other direction as he craves the solitude of his cabin back aboard the Jolly Roger, but he won't take heed.

Killian nods in David's direction, appreciative of the concern evident there, but he's not ready to join them. Tonight he wants to drink the pain away and bolster his resolve for the onslaught he's certain will follow tomorrow. Swan's not done with him yet; he can feel it.


	3. I Loved You

**I Loved You  
** _(5.03 Siege Perilous)_

When he goes to his ship, it’s not play along in the Dark One’s game. He does it to fight for the woman he loves; challenging the Emma he knows is still in there to choose.

When he tells her that he liked her walls, liked being the one to break them down, his confession is real and he can barely keep his lips from trembling at the admission. Swallowing hard, he steadies himself when she asks the question he knew would come eventually and his answer is truthful, lips pressed together lest his resolve falter.

When Emma leaves him alone, it’s all Killian can do to keep breathing.


	4. Respite

**Respite**

_5.04 The Broken Kingdom (Killian)_

It’s late evening when they arrive back at the stables, the last of the sun’s rays casting long shadows across their path back to the castle. The walk is made in comfortable silence; appreciating the quiet respite the day has offered.

Killian grips Emma’s hand tight, fingers interlaced as he contemplates the very real possibility that this may be one of the last quiet moments he and his Swan have together should he fail. Gate in sight, the weight of his quest returns to rest heavily upon him, but he’ll continue to bear her burden willingly, even if it ends him.


	5. Enough

**Enough**  
_(5.05 Dreamcatcher)_

‘Emma, is your heart truly ready to be free?’

The words should fill him with hope and certainty, but Killian finds an unexpected chill settling in the pit of his stomach. Would this be the moment where freeing Emma would meet that final, impossible hurdle? If not for the love of her family, could she do it for him? Had power seduced her so completely, whispered sweetly in her ear while wrapping itself around her heart, pushing him away?

_What if she doesn’t want me?_

_What if I’m no longer enough?_

_It matters not; you love her, you’ll save her…_


	6. Honesty

**Honesty**  
_(5.06 The Bear and the Bow)_

Killian contemplates Henry for a moment, watching the boy sway nervously from one foot to the other while he awaits the pirate’s response. He may not be blood, but he appreciates that Emma’s son has always seen fit to trust him.

‘Honesty, m’boy.’

Henry stares at him expectantly.

‘If you care for this lass, ensure she cannot doubt your intentions toward her heart. Be patient, sincere and brave in the face of uncertainty. Protect her happiness and her heart, no matter the cost.’

Seeing Henry’s indecision, Killian leans closer and pats him firmly on the back.

’Just be yourself, lad.’


	7. One More Day

**One More Day**  
_(5.07 Nimue)_

Killian’s fingers fumble around the ring in his grasp absently as he contemplates what lies ahead. Soon Emma will leave with Merlin to face her greatest test against the Darkness thus far, he feels the weight of the moment clench around his heart painfully tight. This battle is hers alone, he cannot protect her, but perhaps he can lend his Swan the fortune he believes his brother’s grace has bestowed him. A ring, he knows should carry the promise of love for all the years to come, but in this moment, it’s enough to earn just one more day together.


End file.
